Brother's Duty
by Angel Kitty
Summary: It's a big brother's job to kill spiders, right? Silly Arclight drabble; no pairings. Rated T for IV's dirty mouth LOL.


when i woke up this morning i remembered a dream about a giant spider in the bathroom and it inspired me :'D

so yeah have a silly arclight drabble |D;;

* * *

"Um, Nii-sama. I'm sorry to interrupt, but…"

IV turned around to see his little brother standing stiffly behind him. His shoulders were locked in a position that made it look like he was ready to run any minute. Nevertheless, he kept a calm composure.

"Hah? What do you want?" Irritated, the older brother set down his paperwork and stood from his seat. As peeved as he was at being disturbed, though, III looked scared and he couldn't stand that.

The pinkette shifted uncomfortably. "Um. In the bathroom…" IV raised an eyebrow. When III didn't continue, the older boy let out a heavy sigh.

"So you clogged the toilet. Big fucking deal. Damn, can't you take care of it yourself?" Thomas pushed past his brother and made his way to the bathroom, III hot on his heels.

"N-Nii-sama, that's ah, not quite it, I mean um…" III reached out to pull IV's arm back but it was too late. The brash duelist had already shoved the door open and was standing in the doorway, frozen.

There, perched delicately atop the edge of the toilet, sat the hugest, most disgusting spider they had ever laid eyes upon. IV slowly closed the door and turned back to III.

Sweat was visible on IV's face. "Come on, III. That little thing? You could kill that in an instant. Don't be baby. Go kill it."

III shook his head wildly. "You're the big brother; it's your job. Ne, Nii-sama, won't you go take of it?" His eyes pleaded with his brother, but even Mihael's heart melting cuteness wasn't enough to move IV to battle with the beast in the bathroom.

"If we're talking about big brothers, wouldn't that make it V's job?" IV suggested frantically, eyes darting nervously back to the bathroom door. "Let's ask V."

A few minutes later, the loud clomping of two sets of boots startled the eldest brother out of his leisurely reading time. He sighed. It couldn't be helped. Perhaps they had another argument between them to settle.

"What is it, you two?" He didn't even turn around as he spoke the words. The two younger boys approached him with cheesy smiles.

"Nii-sama, don't you believe in the oldest brother's duty?"

"Yeah, you gotta look out for us, right?"

"…."

Puzzled, V followed them into the back, wondering what all this fuss about 'family honor' and 'brother's duty' was about. His baby brothers were suddenly being _very_ nice to him and praising him for all the things he'd done for them before. Whatever this was, it wasn't going to be pretty.

Chris opened the door. He looked around. "I don't see anything…" He turned around to discover his brothers' faces had turned pale. They didn't have to worry for long, though, as the eight legged monstrosity soon scuttled from behind the shower curtain.

A visible shudder went through V's body. He turned to them, looking like he'd just eaten something bitter. "This?" It was the only word he could get out. The two teens nodded and looked at him expectantly. There was no choice. It had to be done.

Unfortunately for all present, V wasn't one for killing spiders. Byron hadn't, so Chris had naturally picked up this trait from the man he admired. He picked up one of the bathroom cups and bend down by the spider, attempting to scoop it up with the cup.

The insect backed away, then jumped. It landed on V's pale hand. From the look on his face, one would expect that a shrill scream would be coming out of his throat as he frantically jumped around the bathroom, trying to scrape the awful thing off his hand. It jumped on his leg. A muffled grunt escaped his lips; probably a suppressed scream. His younger brothers watched in horror.

Finally, after a great deal of dancing and flailing, the embarrassed Arclight managed to fling the spider off his pants. He hurried from the bathroom and shut the door.

"Let's ask Father."

Of course, 'Father' was now Tron, but these days they had tried to return his proper title to him. More importantly, what they needed right now was a father figure, not a slightly insane manchild. Thus Tron was Father now, with all responsibilities that came with it.

"Heeeh~~? A spider? That's what you all are so upset about?" Tron shook his head at V's story. But all three of them looked significantly rattled, so he accepted their request. "Very well." He hopped down from his chair, which was far too tall for him, and walked ahead to the now feared location in the house.

The three sons waited outside the door anxiously, waiting to see what Tron would do. The masked manchild trudged across the tile floor and looked down the spider. He smiled.

"He's a cute a little guy, ne~?" Tron bent down to inspect the spider. III looked at his brothers with an expression of dismay. "Come here~" Tron cooed, holding out his hands to the bug on the floor. It climbed onto his gloved hands. It leaped from his palm to his arm. This caused his sons to draw back in horror, but Tron himself giggled.

"Well, we _have_ been looking for a family pet, haven't we?" Tron grinned at his sons, who were shrinking back farther and farther as he approached them with the spider. "Let's keep him. I'll even let you all name him!" Delighted, he left the room with his new pet, leaving the rest of the family backed up against the wall.

IV turned to the other two. "I don't want to live in this house anymore." They nodded in solemn agreement. But there was nothing they could do.

For the next few weeks, as they were trying to get used to Tron letting his new 'pet' roam free through the house, IV and V ended up carrying III on their backs a great deal….


End file.
